Never Say Goodbye
by OtakuGirl11324
Summary: To Sasuke, goodbye is like a death wish. Every time he has ever said it, or someone said it to him they never came back. YAOI oneshot.


SasuNaruSasu oneshot

Discalimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke learned to never say goodbye at a very young age, because by saying goodbye you could mean that you will never see that person again. That is what has always happened to him. With his parents he said goodbye before running off to school. With his brother he said goodbye when Itachi left on a mission. With his friends Suigetsu and Jugo he said a simple goodbye because they were heading in opposite directions to go home. Not a single one of them ever came back to say hello again. It was a cursed word in Sasuke's mind.

He had lost everyone since he left the village. His friends, his family, everything. No one wanted him to come back to the village. That is, no one, besides one blond boy with bright sky blue eyes. Only he had wanted Sasuke to return to the village. It took three long, tiring years for Naruto to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha, and since he's been back it's been another two. Two years since he had come back to the village, and also two years since he and Naruto have started dating. Two years have gone by without any deaths or anyone turning up missing. Two years of just being happy, and two years of never saying goodbye.

Naruto knows all about Sasuke's fear for the word, so he knows never to say it to him. He would always be extra cautious to say 'see you later' or something else along those lines. Although recently Sasuke and Naruto have been spending a lot of time together. They go on missions together, they walk around Konoha together, they go shopping together, they eat together, and they even sleep together. They pretty much act as if they are a married couple, so Naruto hasn't had to be careful to not say goodbye to Sasuke.

Today was a special day, April 21, the day they started dating. Sasuke was excited. He loved celebrating anything with his blond, although he would never admit to it.

It was 6:07 and Sasuke was leaning on the doorframe watching the blond hurry to pull his pants up. They were going to be later for their reservation if Naruto didn't hurry up. Naruto was almost always the cause for the two for being late for pretty much everything. Sasuke didn't care though. He actually found it cute when Naruto was doing what he was currently doing, spazing because he thinks that Sasuke is mad at him because he is going to make them late.

When they finally made it to the restaurant they were in fact late, but only by a couple of minutes. They were seated at their table and then ordered food. Naruto was the one who did most of the talking, which wasn't such a huge surprise. Sasuke would reply with a comment here and there, but he much preferred to just sit and listen to Naruto ramble on about whatever he thought of.

The dinner quickly came to a close and the two of them went back to Sasuke's house. That's where Sasuke's whole attitude for that day had changed. The two of them were in bed and Naruto whispered something so softly into Sasuke's ear, something that neither of them had ever said before. Those three quiet words sent chills down Sasuke's spine, and for the remainder of the night those words kept doing a continuous loop in his head. He has never been this happy before.

The next day, Naruto was summoned to the Hokage's office to speak with Tsunade. Sasuke was half tempted to follow, but he refrained himself. Naruto hadn't been called in alone in a long time, so it peaked Sasuke's interest to what was going on. Later when Naruto returned he wasn't as happy as he would normally be. He had to go on a month long mission without Sasuke. They never were separated on missions, so why, why now?

Sasuke went to Tsunade with Naruto trying to stop him. Naruto says he already tried to convince her, but she wasn't budging. Sasuke goes into her office and attempts to sway her, but it turns out that she actually had a reason to why she separated them. Sasuke was needed on a different mission. It aggravated him, but there was nothing that he could do about it.

That same day was the day that Naruto had to leave. He packed up and the two of them left for the village gate. When they get there, Naruto turns to face an upset raven. He was about to say that dreaded work and Sasuke must have known it because he stopped him.

"Don't you dare say it."

Naruto smiled sadly and walked up to him putting their foreheads together. "Until next time then." Sasuke looked into his memorizing sky blue eyes. "Turn that frown upside down, Sasuke. It'll be over before you know it, because this isn't goodbye."

He was right. This wasn't goodbye. He _will _be back. They both backed up and Naruto walked over to the gate where the rest of his team was located. One last time he turned back and beamed his signature Uzumaki Naruto smile at him before leaving.

After that, the days dragged on very slowly. Sasuke never knew how boring his life really was without Naruto there. He found himself reading a lot more than he usually would. He would go on some lame missions. After the missions he would read more, or just do anything to pass the time until Naruto would come back. He even found himself starting a garden and picking up drawing.

Finally a month passed and Naruto should be coming back any day now. When there was a knock on the front door of his house he practically sprinted to it. He threw himself in front of the door and composed himself before opening it. When he finally opened it and looked outside he was a little more than surprised to see Sakura standing there.

"Lady Tsunade has asked me to bring you to her."

Sasuke furrowed his brows confused, but followed his pink haired comrade. Why had Tsunade sent someone to get him? Did he have another boring mission?

The two of them walk into her office closing the door behind them. She was resting her elbows on her desk and her chin in her hands. He eyes were filled with sadness.

"Sasuke, I'm afraid I have received some bad news." Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest. He glances over to Sakura to see her expression has changed into a sad one as well. He looked back to Tsunade even more confused. What was going on? What happened? Did something happen to ... no. Sasuke's eyes grew slightly wider. That can't be ... "I regret to say this, but Naruto has been killed in his most recent mission." Sasuke's mouth faintly opens as if to speak, but nothing comes out and his eyes brim with tears.

Sasuke never said goodbye, because to him, goodbye was like a death sentence, but right now, this ... was goodbye.

THE END


End file.
